plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City - Day 29
Dynamic Difficulty: Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Lost City - Day 28 |after = Lost City - Day 30}} Difficulty *Bug Zombies and Relic Hunter Zombies appear regularly in this level, so Blover should be used. **Using it on Gold Tiles may lead to some extra sun, which can be handy. *The Gold Tiles are near to the zombies, which can lead to Imp Porters to set their camps. *Watch out and for Porter Gargantuar and the couple of Excavator Zombie and Parasol Zombie. Plants that can hit multiple targets like Laser Bean, Fume-shroom and Cactus should be used here, with the exception of Cactus, because it cannot hit Excavator Zombie. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 5 3 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 4 4 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 2 2 1 1 5 5 |zombie7 = 3 1 5 1 5 3 |zombie8 = 3 1 5 2 4 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 2 4 3 |zombie10 = 3 2 4 1 5 3 |note10 = 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = 4 2 1 5 1 5 2 |zombie12 = 2 4 1 5 3 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by . This strategy can beat the level without premium content, using Plant Food, and losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Cherry Bomb **Tall-nut **Winter Melon **Rotobaga **Sun-shroom **Sunflower **Blover Perform the following actions whenever possible: Fill up the second and third columns with Sun-shrooms, fill up the fifth column with Sunflowers (start with the two Gold Tiles), fill up the fourth column with Rotobagas, plant Tall-nuts on the farthest two Gold Tiles. Let the Rotobagas kill off the first wave of zombies. Reserve the space between the two Tall-nuts for more Rotobagas later. When the first two batches of Bug Zombies come in, delay them as long as possible and then kill them with Blover (keep an eye out for the Conehead Bug Zombie in the middle). Fill up the back column with Winter Melons as you build your sun supply, using them to counter Excavator Zombies. You can dump Sun-shrooms and Sunflowers to delay a rogue Excavator Zombie, or use a Cherry Bomb. If they throw a Tall-nut back, it will just delay the zombies behind them. By the time you have all five Winter Melons ready in the back column, the Gargantuars will arrive and be easily destroyed by Winter Melons, Cherry Bombs, and Rotobagas (especially if you fill up the center lanes in between the Gold Tiles, flanking the Gargantuars). Be sure to use Blover immediately to kill off any Bug Zombies, and especially Relic Hunter Zombies. If you use Plant Food with this strategy, the Winter Melon's power will make short work of the level, especially the Turquoise Skull Zombies. Gallery Lost City - Day 29 1.png|First flag by Lost City - Day 29 2.png|Second flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City - Day 29 3.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City - Day 29 4.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo Lc29.png|By IMG_0133.PNG| 's pro skills LC - Day 29 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC - Day 29 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2_Stragety_LC29.png|By Screenshot_2016-10-13-21-55-00.png|By SOLC29.PNG|By Walkthrough Lost City Day 29 Plants vs. Zombies 2 A.K.E.E. and Red Stinger - Lost City Day 29 (Ep.233)|By How would you rate Lost City - Day 29's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags